In Each Other's Shoes
by Jester12
Summary: What happens when Naruto comes back and tries a new type of Mind Switch Jutsu? A bit of NarXHina in the future... Poor poor Kiba, someone please pray for him! Muhahahaha!
1. Body Switching Jutsu

Disclaimer: I do not own "Naruto", or ever will!

In Each Other's Shoes

Chapter 1: The Body Switching Technique

_I've got three moths left, _a lone ninja said to himself. Only three months till his best friend is taken over by that crazy snake senni bastard, Orochimaru.

**Flashback- four months**------------------------------------------------------------------------

After saving Gaara of the Sand, the now Kazekage of the Hidden Sands, Naruto once again set off on his private mission to rescue his friend and "brother", Susake, from becoming the new vessel for the Orochimaru's mind. Upon reaching the gates of Kohona with Kakashi and Sakura in tow he was greeted with a message to meet the 5th Hokage, Tsunade.

"Well done Naruto. Your mission success has been reported to me by the Kazekage." Tsunade said to the blond haired boy without even looking up from her work.

"Well then I guess I get sometime off then, huh Old Hag?" the blond joyfully asked the now extremely pissed off Tsunade. At the sound of the metal pen snapping he shut his yap up stood there with a gilt of fear in his blue eyes.

"Well as far as time off goes, I can only do so much unless you can provide a good reason for a extended period of your leave. At the moment we are very short handed and can't spare anyone unless for something more important then the mission." Tsunade said as she tapped the desk impatiently waiting for the baka to either put up or shut up. His reply not only took her by surprise but also created a knot in her stomach.

"I want permission to examine Orochimaru's research on the mind switching technique of his. In addition I also would like to request five months off to study and learn the technique." The blond said in an almost perfect monotone, with just the tiniest hint of anger creeping into his voice.

A bit taken back, Tsunade mustarded all of her strength to ask him one question, "Why?"

"In about six months Orochimaru will be able to take over Susake's body, and use the Sharingan. His research might hold the key in how to defeat that mind switch jutsu of his."

Still a bit in shock and awe, Tsunade couldn't help but think to herself _Three years has really done a lot for you Naruto, hasn't it? _"Ok Naruto you win. Second door on the left."

"Oh thank you Obie-chan!" Naruto yelled out as he jumped for joy. Needless to say he found the room, as so needless to say he never touched the ground before that, thanks in part to Tsunade's fist.

**End Flashback**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One month of reading Orochimaru's notes on the mind switch technique had both sickened and scared Naruto. According to the research, the host body's mind in repressed in the back of the brain able to see, hear and fell everything the new mind tells the said body to due. Also the reason for the three-year limit point is due to the minds ability to store and build up a certain type of chakra. By projecting this chakra into another, the offensive mind simply needs to follow the "chakra's path" into the new body and push aside the active mind of said body.

Well for the most part, ok for the better part this is the only thing Naruto was able to figure out about the "Reincarnation Jutsu".

For the better part of a whole month Naruto never left his apartment. Having to turn down friend after friend for get togethers, most people thought that the young genin was becoming a hermit. The only true contact he had with the outside world was news the delivery boy brought him with his cup of ramen every day at 7 am and pm. But that was about to change, as most things do…

**Meanwhile at the Hyuuga household-------------------------------------------------------------**

"Hinata, come here please." Hiashi said to his eldest daughter.

"Ye..es father?" Hinata answered with her usual stutter.

"Hinata, the clan members and I have decided it's about time you found a side job."

"Wh..what father?"

"We did the same with Neji last year and it has done wonders with him. Plus, since your team isn't doing that many missions anymore you need to find another income source." Hiashi says as Neji staggers in through the door wearing a fast food uniform, and a tired and super bored expression on his face.

"But father, who would hire me?" Hinata quickly asks upon seeing Neji walk into his room and a heavy **thud** is heard as the door shuts. _But Neji bed is eight feet away from the door… oh!_

"Do not worry, my friend at the local ramen store needs a new delivery boy. His last one quit after some trouble with a costumer." (Naruto: sneezes I think someone is talking about me)

"O..ok father" Hinata meekly replies.

**Next Day at the Ramen shop----------------------------------------------------------------**

"Order up!" The shop owner calls to his new delivery boy, err, girl. He hands her the order and a note with the directions on it to the delivery point. "Remember one thing never be late with this order kid. This guy has paid us in advance for two ramen a day, one at 7 am and the other at 7 pm. Also you are to inform him about recent news in the village, got it?"

Meekly Hinata nods her head and takes the order and directions from her new boss.

"Hey! Don't forget this guy is an odd ball so you may wanna watch it!" He shouts out after her as she takes off down the street.

_How could anyone love ramen this much? _Hinata thought to herself as she wove her way in and out of the crowds of people. _Odd one? I wonder who this guy could be…_

Meanwhile at Naruto's apartment-------------------------------------------------- 

"Ok! I think I actually got this one down now!" Naruto said to himself. Upon reading farther into the notes, Naruto found two other techniques in the cryptic text. One was for a two-way switch between two people, which went in hand with the other jutsu, which allowed for a quick "back-lash" of minds into their original bodies. Without the last jutsu it would take around a good three months to build up enough chakra, since this was a two way switch that didn't involve a physical chance of the two switching people.

Looking at his clock hanging on the wall Naruto estimated about a good ten minutes till that stupid delivery boy got here with his ramen, Naruto decided to practice the double mind switch at that time. _Not that bad if I attempt to try it, at least I could get some practice in till breakfast._ His two reasons for doing this were: 1. no one was around for him to switch with 2. perfecting these two jutsu might hold the key to saving Susake. So he focused his chakra in his body and started to form the seal… _rat, bird, dragon ,ram, horse, tiger, dragon, bird, rat…_then closing his eyes, just as the door opened…_monkey! _"Double Mind Switch no Jutsu!" Naruto shouted out as he heard someone enter his apartment.

Hinata saying "Naruto-kun?" was the last thing Naruto heard before the blackout.

**Seven hours later-------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

On the floor of his apartment, Naruto started to twitch. _Ugh, what the hell happened? The last thing I remember was finishing the jutsu and then I think I heard Hinata say my name._ Opening one eye Naruto looked around his apartment. Everything seemed to be in order, no broken pictures or furniture. But for some odd reason he had a semi-double vision. Shrugging it off as the after effects of the jutsu he stood up slowly. _Why does this place seem bigger all of a sudden? And why does it feel like I have ten pounds on my chest? Screw it…better see where that idiot delivery boy is._ Naruto thought to himself as he looked into his kitchen, then froze… since when did he have a mirror in his living room? _Strange, but I'm not complaining… _Naruto thought to himself as he looked in the mirror. Noticing a bit of lint on his chest, he reached up with one hand and froze for two reasons. Since when didn't his image move with him, and since when did he have breasts the size of an orange?

"Na.. Naruto-kun?"

Hearing his name, Naruto's eyes shot to his image in the "mirror"… or what he thought was a mirror till he saw his lips move.

"Naruto-kun, wh.. what happened?" His image asked, sounding like Hinata with his voice..

"Ah shit" was the last thing Naruto said before he blacked out again.


	2. Migraines

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the series "Naruto". The only thing I own is my ideas, so what's mine is mine and theirs is theirs.

**_In Each Other's Shoes _**

Chapter 2: Migraines

_Whoa, what a dream_ Naruto thought with is eyes closed. _I must really stop eating day old ramen, cause I just dreamt the Hinata and myself switched bodies. Ahhhh, oh well at least it was only a dre… shit._ Was the last thing Naruto thought as he rolled over on his chest. The unmistakable feeling of water balloons like objects holding him above the floor quickly made him realize that it was no dream but cold, hard reality.

"Na-Naruto-kun? Are you awake?" He heard a voice say, his voice in fact, with a stutter reminding him it was Hinata in there.

"Yeah, I'm up." Naruto responded with a groan and he sat up. Which actually felt very odd cause he had not yet adjusted his balance to his "new" body and "his" cleavage threw it off.

"Wh-What happened to us?"

"As far as I can tell since you entered my place as I activated the body switch jutsu we switched bodies." Naruto sighed. "But at least we can change back because we have the other jutsu to fix it all."

"You mean the other jutsu on this scroll?" Hinata said as she, ah, he… (dang how do I do this?)… picked up a ramen stained scroll. The words, charts, images and symbols drawn in ink started to run together to form a blob of black ooze in the scroll that seeped through the scroll to stain his coffee table. Along with his orange over-coat, headband, and numerous scrolls he got from the Hokage.

_Oh shit, I'm a dead man!_ Naruto thought to himself as he looked over the notes and scrolls on the table. He could feel a migraine start to form in the back of his head. _I really don't need this kind of aggravation right now._ "Oh man that had the "back-lash" jutsu on it! We need that to correct this or else we are stuck like this for three months!"

Hinata was slowly starting to feel a tint of fear at Naruto's words when another voice seemed to chime in: **Ugh, what is that noise boy? Tell whomever that is to shut up or I'll rip her throat out!… Wait that's her isn't it? You are just like your father. Kukukuku.**

Hinata went a tad pale at these words. Who or what was saying these things to her? These words had great emotion behind them too, rage, anger and hate. Before she could ask Naruto what this voice was he interrupted her.

"Hinata we need to go see Obaa-chan." Naruto said with a sigh and a look of worry on his face as he opened up his sliding door.

As Naruto, in Hinata's body, grabbed her hand the only words she could say were "Obaa-chan?" only to have them lost in the rush of the hot afternoon air.

* * *

**Meanwhile in Tsunade's office-------------------------------------------**

_Sigh, this gets more and more boring each day. I wonder how Naruto is doing with those scrolls?_ Tsunade thought as the intercom buzzed.

_Buzzzz…_Hokage.

Pressing the button. "Yes what is it?"

_Buzzzz… madam, one Hyuuga Hinata and Uzumaki Naruto are here to see you._

"Send them in" Tsunade said without hesitation. With a slight grin edging onto her lips she recalled how two years ago she found out about the Hinata's crush on Naruto, like it wasn't obvious enough. _The both of them here together. I wonder what this could be about?_

As the door opened Tsunade turned in her chair so the back of it faced the door. See wanted to rub this in Naruto's face for a long time, and now was her chance to get back at him for all of those "Obaa-chan" comments.

"So what brings you two to my office? And as a couple no less? Please do tell me." Tsunade said laying the sentence thick with humor in her voice. _Ah, I can see it now! Naruto red as a beet! But then again what about Hinata?_ She thought as she turned him her chair and slammed down a piece of paper in front of them saying "Marriage Authorization" in big red letters. Tsunade smiled inwardly.

Well, just as she predicted, when she looked up Naruto's face was beet red, but also his index fingers were pressing together and his eyes cast upon the ground. Were as Hinata had a vein popping out of her head. "You idiot Obaa-chan this is serious!" Hinata yelled at her with what sounded exactly like Naruto's attitude… in fact it was Naruto's attitude.

"Don't tell me… you switched bodies with Hinata didn't you?" Tsunade managed to stammer out, looking them both over. It was obvious in fact if you took time to really look at them, Naruto with his down cast eyes and hung head and Hinata with her head held high and jittery body posture. She could already feel a migraine form in the back of her head, which she careened _the Naruto/ Hinata Migraine. _"Tell me what happened Naruto" Tsunade sighed, restraining herself from hitting the boy from the room with one of her all-powerful punches remembering that it was Hinata in there. _I better get some sake after this one…

* * *

_

(Hey thanks for the reviews! Just wanted to say thanks to: **HinatasBiggestFanBoy, minimerc, Cyberwing, and "The Gandhara"!** If you have and questions or anything like that please tell me! I'm also interested in your comments on how to make this better, so feel free to rant at me!)


	3. Wha? Sleepover?

Lunarangel: Well here ya go! Hope you like it!

FoxRetainer: Hey man! Always good to hear from another club member! And how did you know what I was planning? You must be psychic or something!

Silverchild of the winds: My money is on Tsunade's headaches… haha

Cyberwing: Hehe, you'll see what I have planned for 'em… and yes evil is good! insane evil smile

Trowamaster: well I haven't thought that far ahead yet, but if want to suggest something go ahead.. I don't mind! Right on another club member!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own or will ever own the rights to "Naruto"… whats mine is mine and theirs is theirs, to put is nice and frankly

**_In Each Other's Shoes_**

Chapter 3: Wha?…Sleep-over?

"Ah… excuse me, Hokage?" The secretary knocked on the ancient oak door lightly, hearing one voice:

(first voice- Tsunade) _Naruto! What have you done this time?_

(second voice- Hinata's voice, Naruto's mind) _What do you mean you old crone? I didn't do a thing!_

_Then explain to my why you have black hair, a high pitched voice and breasts while Hinata…_At this point the secretary knocks again but this time louder. "Madam , we have a messenger from the Hyuuga estates claiming that the heir is missing!"

"Say wha? One second please! Naruto ,I mean Hinata, go see what the trouble is will you?"

"O-ok Hokage" a male voice answered, moments later a blond head popped from inside the room, "H-how can I h-help you miss?" the young boy asked in a shy voice.

"Can you please give the Hokage this note?" the secretary asked him then handed over the note.

"Ok" was his only response as his head disappeared back into the room with the door slamming shut.

Back in the Hokage's room 

As Hinata was answering the door, Tsunade was able to get a hold of Naruto and give him the worst tongue lashing of a lifetime while standing on her desk holding him with one hand… the reason she didn't nail him, although he deserved it, was because he now lacked the Kyuubi's healing powers and didn't want to hurt Hinata's body. "You actually tried that jutsu in the village? You baka! What would have happened if you couldn't control it, this whole village could have been turned inside out!"

As Hinata gave Tsunade the message, she sat down right away in her seat and watched as Tsunade dropped Naruto with a painful "oof" back into the other chair.

"Hmmmmmm, looks like your father is worried about you Hinata. It appears that your employer called about 5 hours ago looking for you and since you didn't show up for lunch he sent a letter to me."

* * *

Letter: 

_Hokage,_

_At 11 this morning the owner of the local ramen store contacted me stating that Hinata has not yet returned from a delivery she was sent on. At 1 in the afternoon she had also failed to appear at lunch, I believe that she has been kidnapped by enemy ninjas. By the time this letter reaches you I should be leaving the manor to talk to you face to face about this matter…_

_Lord Hyuuga Hiashi_

* * *

"N-no, he is only worried about the Byakugan." Hinata stuttered looking down at her feet, a single tear welled up in her eye. A tear noticed by Naruto's now very keen eyes.

"Come on Hinata, I'm sure that he cares about your safety somewhat… deep down I bet he really does love you." Naruto said to the now doubtful Hinata, placing a reassuring arm around her now broader shoulders, _his_ shoulders he had to remind himself.

"Th-thank you Naruto-kun."

Looking a tad stunned by Naruto's display of sympathy toward Hinata touched at Tsunade's heartstrings. She quickly did a mental slap and woke up out of herself picturing Naruto and Hinata together… _that clown would only make things a living hell from that point, bragging like the idiot he is about how she kissed him, never mind. So much for that idea._ Tsunade thought to herself. "Ok you two this is how this will work out. You are to tell _no one_ about this accident. Naruto you will now fill in Hinata's shoes while Hinata will be doing the same for you. I'm going to pull all of your missions till this is all sorted out and lastly sigh Naruto when you feel that the time is right tell Hinata about you know what."

"Ok Obaa-chan, but what about Hiashi? Isn't he coming here looking for Hina… I mean me?"

"Muhh, I'll just tell that suck up jackass that I sent for her to help find you…"

"A that's a ni… hey! What do ya mean by that?"

"Nothing, now you two should get going, before Hiashi gets here and sees you two." Tsunade says as the two walk out the door. Before anyone can notice she whipped out a bottle of sake and chugged two gulps thinking _Oye, I'm going to need this everyday for the next three months, I guess. Oh well_.. hic

**

* * *

On the Streets of Konoha**

"N-Naruto-kun?"

"Yeah Hinata?"

"Wha-what did Tsunade mean by tell me about you know what?"

"Oh that… I guess I should tell you tomorrow, but I need to get back to my place and get those scrolls. I still need to study them and learn how to …" Before Naruto could finish what he was saying he was cut off by one Ten-ten something or other. "Hinataaaa!"

Unknown what to do Naruto looked at the ground like he had seen the true Hinata do all too often and stutter as best he could. "Ye-yes Ten-ten?"

"Hinata are you ready for tonight? You forgot to bring your stuff over this morning."

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"Man, Hinata you must be spending way too long with this idiot nodding her head towards Naruto did you forget that I'm throwing a slumber party tonight?"

-End of Chapter-

Hehe… well tell me what you think! Please review!


	4. Sleepover, Sake and One Old Perv

Disclaimer: I do not own nor will ever own the series "Naruto"… although I really wish I did evil insane smile Oh the horrors I could unleash… Kukukukukukuku

**In Each Other's Shoes**

Chapter 4: Sleepover, Sake, and One Old Super Perv

Recap:

"Hinata are you ready for tonight? You forgot to bring your stuff over this morning."

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"Man, Hinata you must be spending way too long with this idiot" nodding her head towards Naruto, "did you forget that I'm throwing a slumber party tonight?"

* * *

"Sleepover!" Naruto exclaimed in surprise… the resulting sound was an ear-piercing squeal. For a half a second every head in the area turned to face the small Hyuuga heiress surprise expressions across their faces for actually her soft voice, only to clutch their ears a millisecond later. When Naruto stopped shouting out he looked around to see almost every person leveled by his newfound voice. "Oops I guess I over did it, hehe." He said while rubbing the back of his head like he normally would only to feel soft, silk like hair in the palm of his hand. _Damn I almost forgot that completely! _Naruto thought as he forcefully swung his arm back in front of him.

Meanwhile… everyone is in a classic anime-twitching pose, Ten-ten and Hinata included

Slowly sitting up, Ten-ten looked her friend over with a surprised expression on her face. "Hinata, what do you mean? We were talking about this from over a week now… ow! I think my eardrum popped!"

"I'm s-sorry Ten-ten." Hinata responded to Ten-ten.

"Er, what are you sorry for Naruto? You didn't do a thing." Ten-ten responded with her head tilted slightly to the side. "What's going on here you two?"

"Nothing Ten-ten! Er, I'll see you later I guess! Bye!" Naruto shouted out, grabbed Hinata's arm and took off at high speed down the road toward his house. Leaving Ten-ten to ponder way at this very odd sight, _I wonder what has happened to those two…slight pause oh… I see, hehehe this will be an amusing night won't it?

* * *

_

**Back at Naruto's house**

The door slams shut behind the one exhausted genin and chuunin. Both breathing heavily holding their chests… a moment later it hits Naruto on what he is doing.

"Gah! I'm sorry about that Hinata! I didn't mean to do that! I'm not a pervert or anything!" Naruto cried out and jumped a good five feet away.

"I-it's ok Naruto-kun." Hinata stammered back trying to reassure him it was.

"Aw man we are screwed!" Naruto the shouted out. "I bet every girl in our class is going to be there! I'm going to blow this wide open! AHHHH!"

"N-nartuo-kun we could always call it off." Hinata said while looking back down at her feet. "Its not like it was that important anyway."

Sensing that she wasn't being that truthful Naruto took a very cautioned step toward the now depressed looking Hinata. _Real smooth baka! You just let her down… there is no excuse for punishing her! Even if she can't go there I will at least go for her!. _Naruto thought to himself as he patted Hinata's back. "Hey Hinata don't worry about it! I'll go for you and I'm sure someone else is doing something tonight! Why don't we give Kiba a call?"

Sniffing a bit Hinata blushed as she felt the warmth of Naruto's hand on her back… _No his back._ She thought to herself. "A-are you sure Nartuo-kun? What if I let something slip or you do?"

"What? Don't you have any confidence in my super abilities?" Naruto asked a little hurt.

"No no I do Nartuo-kun! Its just that…"

"Its just that you don't think you can do it?"

"Yes, I'm always failing so I'll just stay here and"

"You will do nothing of the sort Hinata!" Naruto said, causing Hinata to jump a bit. "You aren't going to fail Hinata, I believe you can do this. Now come on lets get me packed up and head off to your place!" Naruto exclaimed as he hopped away toward his room, letting the unconscious Hinata fall off the couch with a faint smile on her face.

* * *

**A short while Later on the street of the Hyuuga Manor**

"Man Hinata I can't believe you didn't want to take that much stuff with you! I mean of all that cool stuff in your room all you wanted were these old pictures and scrolls?" Naruto asked.

"I-I don't know why Naruto-kun. These pictures just remind me of happier times." Hinata said while her eyes welled up with tears upon remembering her mother. Naruto spotting this yet again swung his are around Hinata's now bulky frame. Cute to say the least and would have been a waste if someone's hadn't spotted it. Just by luck Nara Shikamru and Yamanaka Ino were walking by throwing insults at each other (sighs… ok ok it is a one sided battle I know).

"I still can't your seeing that Sand trash girl!" Ino yelled into Shikamru's ear.

"…"

"At least you could do is answer me back you insense… what the?" Ino suddenly stopped mid-sentence. "Yo Shikamru… do you see what I see?"

"See what?" Shikamru answered with a yawn.

"That!" Ino points to the image of Hinata with her arm around Naruto's back trying to comfort the tearful boy. "Since when did those two become and item?"

"How troublesome… do you always have to pray into these things?"

"Oh come on Shikamru! They make the perfect couple… not too mention Hinata has always had a crush on Naruto." Ino retorted with a hint of annoyance in her voice (God I know how Shikamru feels…).

"Whatever. I need to speak to Naruto anyway, come on." Shikamru said to Ino and walked toward the couple. "Hey Naruto. I need to you something."

Hinata was oblivious to Shikamru calling to her… then again it wasn't her name anyway. She just kept on crying a bit remembering her mother.

"Hey Naruto man, are you ok? Is this a bad time?"

raising her head a bit Hinata finally heard him and almost jumped out of her skin. _Think fast girl!_ She thought to herself. "N-no. I'm fine, j-just something in my eye is all Shikamru."

"I see… well anyway. It looks like Kiba is throwing a get together tonight for some reason. He said he gave you a few calls but he just got a disconnected message. We were told to tell you if any of us saw you." Shikamru said.

"O-ok thanks Shikamru-san. You can tell Kiba-k… san I'll be there." Hinata said with a shaky voice almost unable to cut off the "kun" for Kiba.

"Whatever just remember to be there at 9 or so." Shikamru said while walking off toward his favorite hill for cloud gazin'.

"Humph! That man! I can't believe him!" Ino shouted to no one. Then looking up she still saw Naruto and Hinata together and an evil smile crossed her face. "Soooooo Hinata-chan how long have you and the baka been together?"

Both Hinata and Naruto reddened at this little comment.

"Come on Hinata-chan! I guess if you don't tell me now we can always get it out of you at Ten-ten's!" Ino spoke in a "if- you- don't- tell- me- I'm- going- to- force- it- out- of –you" voice.

"Hah! Don't count on it Ino! Your never going to get that out of me!" Naruto said… then almost fainted when he saw Ino _and_ Hinata look at him funny. _Aw shit I blew it already!_

"Wha? Hinata-chan… you spoke without your stutter! I guess being with this baka has been good for you after all!" Ino said half in shock and embarrassment. _Damn this guy must have done something to make Hinata- chan speak like this!_ "Well I guess that will have to wait till the party the Hinata-chan! I'll see you there!" Ino said while running off.

"This is not going to end well, isn't it Hinata?" Naruto said with a classic anime sweat drop.

"N-no I think not Naruto-kun." Hinata said while still redder then ever.

* * *

**Hours later: Naruto at Ten-ten's, Hinata at Kiba's**

Lets see how Hinata is fairing so far…

Surprising the place isn't in shambles (if you've ever been at an all guy teen party that is usually how it is) our host is on the floor playing a game of tug a war with Akamaru, Chouji at the snack table eating what else but chips, Shikamru on the couch watching some random tv show with Shino and our poor Hinata in Naruto's body standing in a corner alone.

Finally winning the game of tug-a-war with his little companion Kiba finally looked up to see Naruto all by himself. _Strange this is not like Naruto at all… he reminds me of Hinata-chan if anything. Oh well time to get some information out of him! _"Yo Naruto come over here man! We have a few things to talk about man!"

Looking up from her feet Hinata heard Kiba and slowly got onto her feet and walked over into the center of the room. Then mustering all the courage she could she said, "Yeah what is it K-Kiba?"

"Well according to the Nara here and Ino we hear that you and Hinata are a couple now!" Kiba shouted and pointed a finger at Naruto and at the same time all the other guys in the room jumped Hinata and pinned her to the ground. "But since you never said you were to them it is up to all of us to get a confession out of you!" Kiba said as he pulled out a unnecessary large feather.

"Come on Naruto! Spill the beans, what is the news on you two?" Kiba asked as he pulled up the black shirt to reveal Hinata's, ahem… Naruto's, stomach.

"Yeah" the rest of the group shouted out, with a absence of Shino who was still watching the tv.

"You better tell us Naruto or we will do this the entire night!" Kiba said while starting to tickle Hinata… (note: I'm not a fan of yaoi but I'm speaking from personal experience here, grrrrr I'm going to kill those buggers!) Just before Hinata could respond to the question, with tears running down her cheeks and red with laughter the door slammed open, reviling two figures. One was the Green Beast of Konoha, Rock Lee, and the other was the prodigy of last year's class, Hyuuga Neji. cue lighting and thunder please

"Get off hic Naruto-san now hic you guys!" Lee slurred out.

At that point everyone had a sweat drop the size of a bucket. They all had heard what Lee could do while drunk and none of them wanted to experience that first hand, so faster then even the 4th could have moved they were off of Hinata and took a few steps back.

"Heya Lee and Neji… what brings you guys here?" Kiba asked with a shaken voice on the very verge of tears from fright. _I don't wanna die! Especially by the hands of thick brows!_

"You invited us Kiba hic." Neji spoke out, earning a even bigger sweat drop from everyone and one the size of a mountain from Hinata and a gasp. _Neji-san is drunk!_

"Wha? Don't tell us the both of ya are drunk!" Shikamru shouted out in surprise. "Where in Kimi's name did you two get drunk out of your senses?"

"Well, ya see hic today marks the day Neji hic became a Jounin, so Gai- sensei took us out for a little hic drink! When we left sensei fell asleep hic carrying a case of water for hic tomorrow and so we took it with us, then hic thought 'why not have a few'? After trying some we hic decided to bring some of this fine water to our friends!" Lee shouted out and tossed bottle after bottle at various people around the room.

(This won't end too well will it?)

* * *

Anyway onto Naruto's problems…..

Surprise, surprise the girls had the exact same idea as the guys when it came to getting information out of someone. As Ten-ten and Sakura held down Naruto's arms and legs Ino pulled up Naruto's, ahem Hinata's, shirt and started to tickle him with a large feather. "Now tell us Hinata-chan when did you and Naruto start to go out?" Ino asked with a grin the devil would have been proud of.

"I don't ,hahaha, know what your, hahaha, talking about!" Naruto responded, to him this was the truth.

"Come on Hinata-chan tell us! We all know that you've liked Naruto for a long time so tell us already! Cuz if you don't I'm sure Kiba is doing the same thing to Naruto as we speak!"

_What? Hinata has had a crush on me? Since when?_ Was all Naruto could think of. (About time you dense oaf!)_ I can't believe this… Hinata has a crush on me. Hinata-chan has a crush on me!_

Well safe to say once Naruto goes into his own little world there is no making him come out of it so ten minutes later with no success the girls gave it up. Around this time Naruto snapped out of it, the reason… bathroom break. "Ahh, Ino-chan which way is your bathroom?"

"Down that hallway and to the left" Ino said and pointed the way. Bowing in thanks Naruto bolted down there, closed the door then came to a realization… how the hell am I going to do this?

(author note: Ok I maybe a perv and all but I'm not that perverted. Lets just put it at Naruto finally figured it all out in the end, ahem! Anyway back to the story…)

After washing his hands Naruto started to dry them off with a towel near the window. _Man, how am I going to live through this? Between those crazy girls out there and a pissed off Obaa-chan out there I'm dead!_ Finishing drying his hands Naruto was about to leave when he heard something outside. Pressing his ear to the wall he heard sound of giggling. _Who the hell could that be?_ Naruto thought. _Better find out myself! But this might be the best time to try out the Byakugan. Now how do they do this? I think you focus your chakra into your eyes then release it. _Naruto started to gather a small amount of chakra into his new eyes and then muttered "Byakugan!" while releasing the chakra in his eyes. Surprisingly enough he got it his first time (mostly cuz his body is a tuned to this, not cuz of personal skill.) _Now I think if I focus enough on an object then try to see through it I will… ok concentrate, concentrate on seeing beyond this wall._ As he looked at the wall it started to take on a transparent look to it. The wall then faded from site and Naruto could now see the outside area. And on top of the opposite building he saw a figure crouched over writing in a bright orange booklet. If that wasn't enough to give him away its was the classic white hair of the world's most perverted man, Jiriaya.

* * *

Please tell me what you think! 


	5. Chapter 5: Drunks and Piñatas

Kafka-sprite- Ohhhhh, the evil has just begun! And wait and see what happens to the super pervert! Muhahahahahahahahahaha!

Disclaimer: I don't own, or will ever own the rights to "Naruto"… but if I did oh the evils I would unleash! Muhahahahahahaha!

**In Each Other's Shoes**

Chapter 5: Drunks and Piñatas

Recap:

As he looked at the wall it started to take on a transparent look to it. The wall then faded from site and Naruto could now see the outside area. And on top of the opposite building he saw a figure crouched over writing in a bright orange booklet. If that wasn't enough to give him away its was the classic white hair of the world's most perverted man, Jiriaya.

* * *

**Outside and across the street from Ten-ten's**

Jiriaya sat with one foot on the ledge of a house and observed a number of beauties inside the adjacent one. _Damn, they are still clothed!_ He thought as he extended his specially made telescope that allows him to look through walls and barriers. A slight breeze started to pick up and ruffle the open pages of his notebook. Looking down for a moment and writing down a good page full of notes he peeked back in on the girls and saw one heading down to the bathroom. _Bah, I'll just wait till she comes back. Then I can test my new jutsu._ As if on cue a huge blush rolled across his face as his eyes rolled up into his skull and a slight drop of drool emitted out of his mouth with a low chuckle.

**Back inside the house**

Naruto dashed down the hallway with half of his cloths still in the bathroom. As he reached the living room the three other girls there looked in his direction with raised eyebrows.

"Ah, Hinata… what's goin on?" Sakura asked

"We have company, its Er- ah that perverted old man Naruto-kun traveled with, and he's outside on the opposite house!" Naruto shouted to the rest. As so as those words soaked in a huge vein appeared on each girl's head.

"I'm going to kick his ass!" the three responded in unison. Ten-ten brought out a set of kunai and charka enhanced ropes, Sakura pulled on her fingerless gloves while Ino pulled on her chunnin vest. In a puff of smoke the four of them disappeared from the house and appeared behind the distracted Sennin.

**During the fact**

Jiriaya suddenly snapped back to reality when he thought he heard yelling from down the street. _Just a bunch of drunks probably…_Jiriaya thought and turned back to peek inside his telescope only to hear the sound again! A vein popped out of his head as he looked around for the source of the noise. Finding none he grumbled as he put his eye to the glass piece… then once again that intolerable noise! _I cannot work like this!_ Jiriaya thought as he swung his telescope toward the source of the noise. The sight he saw made him sick to his stomach.

On a parallel street seven naked and half naked men ran down the street._ Oh dear Kami I'm going to be sick! Wha! Is that Naruto?_

In fact it was Naruto… err Naruto's body to be specific. As it just happed to be that "special water" Lee and Neji got was in fact sake! (I know no duh… not to mention I bet your wondering why Neji is drunk right? Well lets just say that Lee can be persuasive when he is drunk!) Anyway after a few bottles of the "special water" most of the guys were drunk enough to do almost anything, more to the point they were ready to go streaking when Shino, gasp, shouted it out. Having enough sense not to drink too much Hinata was able to stay somewhat sober and only took off her shirt, in which case she almost blushed. The rest of the gang was already stripped down excluding Chouji, who was wearing only his boxers, and took off down the street whooping like idiots. Which brings us back to Jiriaya… who was now vomiting.

_I guess this is divine punishment for all those years of peeping!_ Jiriaya thought as he wiped his mouth off. Getting back to the task at hand he focused the telescope's lens till he could see… an empty room. _Where did they all go?…The bedroom!_ Jiriaya thought as he swung a few inches over to his left to find only nothing, that is until he heard the puff of smoke, a tell tale sign of a transportation jutsu. Turing on his heel Jiriaya faced something that would make any man in his right mind cry over, four extremely pissed off girls with blades in their hands!

Three of the girls: Sakura, Ten-ten and Naruto/Hinata jumped at the pervert who dodged them by the skin of his teeth. Numerous blades passed over his groin and thigh areas as he ducked and jumped. _Ah shit I'm going to be castrated!_ Jiriaya thought as he dodged a vicious twin blade attack from a girl with her hair in buns. Sticking a finger out a blade made contact with it and sliced it open, spilling the crimson liquid. With a smirk Jiriaya attempted to slam the finger onto the ground only to have a girl with pale eyes grab onto him!

"Oh no you don't Ero-sennin!" She cried out as her hands held tightly to his elbow. "Sakura now heal him before he can summon!"

All Jiriaya saw was a pink haired girl running at him with a green glow around her hands. _Hah! Too slow!_ He thought as he began to shout out the words to summon a toad to carry him away only to watch in horror as the pink haired girl force charka into her feet and jump a good twenty feet towards him and wrap a hand around his finger. The green light grew brighter healing his wounded over. As the healing finished the bubble gum haired girl jumped out of the way . _Wha? She had me only to let me go? Why?_ Jiriaya's question was soon answered has his eyes caught the blond haired girl finish a series of hand seals.

"Shin-tin-shin no jutsu!" Ino yelled out as her mind blasted toward Jiriaya's body.

Jiriaya felt sluggish and numb as the girl shouted out the jutsu. He suddenly went limb against his will then felt another presence in his mind… Ino's presence.

"Shin-tin-shin complete." Ino said while standing up slowly so "Hinata" could get off of her genteelly. "Quick tie me up before I have to release it!"

The three remaining girls grabbed a hold of the charka-enhanced ropes and proceeded to tie up the perverted ninja. They bound his leg together at the ankle and tied his arms to his sides so he could not perform any complicated jutsu and as for the finishing touch they went back into Ten-ten's house and brought out some duct tape to wrap around his hands to stop any one handed jutsus. Around the time they were binding his left hand Ino released her jutsu and drifted back into her body.

"You brats! Do you have any idea who I am? I am Marigh!" Jiriaya screamed at them as they shoved a sock into his mouth to silence him.

"So now what do we do with him?" Ten-ten asked

"Why don't we just leave him here?" Sakura said plainly as she kicked the perv.

"Nah, we can't leave him here! Cause then he can't learn his lesson Big-forehead!" Ino chimed in.

"Well I have an idea." A soft voice said to the group. All heads turned to Naruto doing the best Hinata impression he could. But all the practice in the world couldn't contain his evil grin, which unnerved almost everyone on the roof. "Why don't we hang him from a street light and put some sticks near by?" As she finished her little suggestion a Narutoish laugh escaped her lisps.

"Damn Hinata! You've been hanging around Naruto too much, but hell that is the best idea ever!" Ino screamed and hugged Hinata.

**Minutes later**

Looking up at their evil work the girls were laughing and pointing at Jiriaya who was hanging low off of a street light. As they laughed they heard the unmistakable sounds of a group of people coming and ducked into the shadows to watch the old perv. get what was his due. All of them then dropped their jaws when who else but the seven streakers showed up on scene.

"Heeey guyyyys, loookie! A piñata!" A nude Neji pointed out extending his arm to point, then randomly struck the "Nice Guy" pose making all the girls, minus Hinata, blush and Ten-ten nosebleeding.

"Come on guys hic, lets break it hic open and see what's inside!" Lee shouted out

At that point all seven of the guys were there with one or two sticks in each hand, all but one of the girls had a nosebleed going, and poor Jiriaya was left weeping like a little baby!

* * *

Well thanks for reading so far! Please review! 


	6. The Iron Gates and Her

Wereio: **Well I see what you mean but remember that Hinata is a bit drunk at the time! Not to mention… who is to say Choji hasn't bulked up in the past two and a half years?**

Trowamaster: **You know I am!**

Petals of Paladin: **Well I can't wait to read it! And thanks!**

Madnarutofan: **Bows thank you**

Dragon Man 180: **Don't know… might work it in there later.**

Lunarangel: **Twitch… twitch… ok that is perverted!**

Disclaimer: I don't own, or will ever own the rights to "Naruto"… but if I did oh the evils I would unleash! Muhahahahahahaha

****

**In Each Other's Shoes**

Chapter 6: The Iron Gates and Her

(Ok… for all my sanity I'm going to put this plainly. Jiraiya got the living shit beaten out of him by the drunks, Hinata fainted back at Naruto's apartment… after the rest of the guys ordered a porn on Pay-Per-View (rubs temples… bakas) and Naruto went back to the sleepover with the girls and talked about, what else but the guy's bits. Poor Naruto!)

* * *

**_Tsunade's office…_**

_Jiraiya my love! Come to me!_ Tsunade called out to the perverted white haired ninja. As they reached each other in an embrace Tsunade saw they were in wedding appeal. Naruto was at the podium in the 4th's coat with the Hokage hat resting on his wild, blond hair. The rest of Kohona was in back of them, most with tears in their eyes and many of the men were holding but copies of "Itcha Itcha Paradise and Violence" in honor of their perverted lord. Kakashi was on the other side of them as Jiraiya's best man with the orange ever-present book pinned against his heart. To her left was her bride's maids: Shizune, Sakura, Hinata and Orochimaru all in white dresses.

"Ladies and gentleman of Kohona!" Naruto's voice boomed over the crowd. "We are gathered here on this lovely day to marry two of the Legendary Sennin, Tsunade and Jiraiya!"

A loud up-roar could be heard from the crowd with applause.

"Now in tradition of marriage does anyone object to this union between these two?" Naruto said with a haunting tone to his voice, across the field knuckles could be heard cracking. "Well since one no objects I must as two very obvious questions. Jiraiya do you take this woman to be you're lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." Where Jiraiya's only words.

"And to you, Tsunade, take this baka to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." Tsunade responded in turn.

"Well then! By the power vested in me as the Hokage, I pronounce you both man and wife you may now kiss the bride!" Naruto yelled out loud. In a moment the flowers in Tsunade's hands flew across the people there and landed in the lap of Kabuto. Throwing her arms around Jiraiya's neck their lips locked in a passionate kiss when she felt a hand on her ass…

"Huh?" Tsunade said while picking her head off of her desk, the taste of sake still lingered in her mouth. _Well at least it was only a dream… ugh! How could I ever marry that pervert? But it was a nice kiss an… what is that on my ass?_

Twisting her head around Tsunade saw Jiraiya's hand groping her ass. Fire instantly burned in her eyes as her fist came in contact with the pervs face, sending him into the opposite wall, in which he became imbedded. Seconds later he fell stiff as a board out of it onto his brushed face. "Ow." Was his only words muttered.

"Serves you right you jerk!" Tsunade yelled at him, a vein popping out of her head.

"Come on Tsunade, it was an innocent touch between old friends… ugh." Jiraiya retorted while picking himself up. Dusting off the drywall dust one could clearly see his multiple brushes and that he was walking bow legged. "The reason I came here was to see if I could have you work your magic hands on my body, I think I might have some broken bones."

Tsunade looked at the old pervert with annoyance and a very little bit of concern in her eyes. "Let me guess the girls at the bath house final caught you?" she calmly said while forcing green charka from her hands healing his wounds.

"A couple of girls strung me up to a lamp post and left me there. Minutes later a bunch of drunks came by with sticks and started to hit me with 'em! And guess who was with them."

"I haven't a clue"

"Naruto! The drunk brat even got in on it!" Jiraiya yelled out in rage as he stood up and tripped over his own feet in the process. Falling forward, Tsunade tried to catch the "old man" but he was moving to fast and got knocked onto her desk being pinned by him, her huge breasts cushioned his face. Before an either one of them could move Shizune stuck her head into the room and saw the two like they were.

"I… I'll leave you two alone!" Was all the poor girl could say before closing the door.

"Jiraiya get off of me!" Tsunade shouted to the giggling Sennin who shot up straight as an arrow at the sound of her voice. _Actually that wasn't too bad…

* * *

_

**_Meanwhile at Naruto's apartment…._**

Hinata was out cold, the apartment was devoid of other people cause of the alarm clock that went off hours before hand in the living room.. too bad she was in Naruto's room. As she drifted in blissful sleep she suddenly found herself hearing a voice.

**Come here Kit! Now!**

She started to feel weight to her mind and a falling sensation soon took hold of her. Seconds past till she found herself in a poorly lit sewer like area. As she stood up she noticed that the lights became brighter a bit and the water around her feet started to ebb and flow away. The dull brown walls were soon replaced with pale lavender ones and a very surprised voice.

**What the hell? Kit get in here!**

Following the voice Hinata slowly took notice to her body… her body. A feeling of relief and joy suddenly overcame her as she jumped up and down with joy. "I have my body back!" She yelled out at the top of her lungs… moments later the lights brightened to make it look like noon on a field. Running down the hall in glee Hinata never noticed the rusty iron gates in front of her till it was too late. Her head connected with the middle section and she fell back into about two inches of water.

**Baka…**

Hinata sat up right away for the voice she kept hearing was now in front of her. As she looked past the gates she saw absolute horror. For there behind the gates stood a very big fox with nine tails swinging wildly behind it.

**You are not the Kit. Who are you? Answer me or I might decide to eat you…**

* * *

Well that does it for Chapter people! Please review! 


	7. The Not So Gentle Gentle Fist

Dragon Man180: I like the idea!

Sorelina: Had to throw Orochimaru in there for good humor.

GirlWaterShaman: Wish list I take it?

Werejo: You know they like each other… besides it would put a dent in my story if they weren't!

Amwong88: Nice thought there, and I'm evil enough to do it too!

The Gandhara: I won't lie, I think so too. But remember this is my first fanfic. And as for the leaving the clothing in the bathroom I only meant the jacket by it.

Lunarangel: Now don't blame it all on Lee!… and as for Hinata and the Kyuubi, you'll see! Muhahahahahahahahahaha!

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor will ever own the series Naruto!… but if I did oh the evils I would unleash! Muhahahahahahahaha…… cough, cough… water please!

Author notes:

**Bold: Kyuubi**

_Italics: thoughts or dreams_

starts and ends the minor flashbacks

Underline: used for enforce extreme emotion

**In Each Other's Shoes**

Chapter 7: The Not So Gentle; Gentle Fist

Recap:

Hinata sat up right away for the voice she kept hearing was now in front of her. As she looked past the gates she saw absolute horror. For there behind the gates stood a very big fox with nine tails swinging wildly behind it.

**You are not the Kit. Who are you? Answer me or I might decide to eat you…**

_**At the Kyuubi's cage**_

**Answer me now! If you are not the Kit I see no trouble with eating you!**

The Kyuubi raged at the trembling mass that was Hinata, sprawled out on the floor of the tunnel.

Slowly but surely Hinata got up from her crouched position. Being sure to stand well behind the gate she soon took notice to who see was looking at. The long defeated Kyuubi; the mighty nine-tailed fox whom if not for the Yondaime would have destroyed Konoha.

"I… I am Hyuuga Hin… Hinata. Wh… why are you here in my Naruto-kun?" Hinata said with a shaky voice, fearing the answer of the giant fox.

**Kukukukukukukukukuku… Why am I here? I am serving my time in this pathetic body.**

The Kyuubi answered with a touch of humor in it's voice. Slowly it bent it's head down so it was eye level with Hinata.

**Ah, I know you. You're the female the Kit is lusting over… or how is it you people put it? Love?**

At these words, Hinata's world closed off. Her face instantly became as red as a rip tomato, so much so the Kyuubi actually started to roll around a bit on the floor at her embarrassment. _Naruto-kun…Naruto-kun loves me? Naruto-kun LOVES ME?_

**Kukukukukukukukukuku…. Are all humans this way? If so I should have blackmailed more people in my life. Kukukukukukukukukuku….**

The Kyuubi's insane laughter finally brought poor Hinata out of her own little world. She stood bug-eyed, looking up at the Kyuubi with tears in her pale lavender eyes.

"Te..tell me that your not joking about Naruto-kun being your prison."

**Lie? Why should one as mighty as me have to lie to one such as you? Now explain why you are here and not the Kit.**

"A… a few days ago I was delivering ramen to Naruto-kun. I accidentally walked in on Naruto-kun doing some sort of jutsu and we switched bodies. I'm in his and he is in mine." Hinata responded with a fear in her voice. The Kyuubi was staring right at her with it's blood red eyes, they seemed to pierce her very soul to the core.

**That would explain the new color to my prison. This place depends on the state of mind the owner of the body is in. I have to admit I like it more then that brownish orange the Kit colors it.**

Hinata looked as though a brick hit her in her face. The Kyuubi had just complimented the color of Hinata's mind. As if reading Hinata's thoughts the Kyuubi answered in turn. **Purple is my favorite color. **(sweat drop… --;. **You runt what's wrong with purple?** Me: nothing at all)

**Now where is that runt Kit? If he is in your body there is no telling what he could be up too.**

Hinata eyes started to cloud over with a soft rage upon the Kyuubi's words. This over sized fleabag was insulting her Naruto-kun and Hinata would not stand for that. Walking up to the cage Hinata and found the outline of the fox's nose and planted a solid kick on it.

"No one insults my Naruto-kun!" Hinata shouted out to the annoyed looking fox.

**Why you little piece of trash how dare you hit me!** The Kyuubi yelled out and stuck out with one of it's tails. But in a flash of yellow the tail was frozen in place.

Mumbling something about the 4th being a jackass the Kyuubi's rage soon dissipated. All the while Hinata had jumps and run a good 50 feet back, well out of reach the fox's many tails.

"Go…gomen nasai Kyuubi, but you shouldn't insult Naruto-kun."

**You humans and your damn emotions, they are what make you weak and yet strong. I've rarely had anyone do that to me, so I guess you have some of my respect.**

At these words Hinata stood there in shock.

**Well since I have found out all I need to know you can leave now… Kit.**

The Kyuubi turned in it's cage, lost focus and faded from view but a pearl or laughter could be heard through the darkness and something about rubbing this in the Kit's nose.

In moments Hinata sat up in bed, beads of sweat poured out of her pours. Then the hang over struck, instantly sending Hinata to the bathroom.

* * *

**_Same time, Ino's House_**

"_Domo arigato gozaimasu Hina-chan!" Naruto cried out after finishing off his tenth bowl of miso ramen. Seconds later the door opened to show Hinata in a blue bathing suit carrying Naruto's eleventh bowl of miso ramen. Setting it down in front of Naruto, Hinata sat down next to the man of her dreams. With stars in her eyes she hugged Naruto around the waist. Looking down oh her Naruto smiled and bent his neck and kissed her on the forehead. Instantly she turned a shade of pink and the warmth of her body increased. Slowly she brought her face up to his. As if on cue their faces inched closer and closer to each other…6 inches… 5 inches… 4 inches… 3 inches… 2 inches…1 inch…_**HINATA!WAKE UP!**

Instantly Naruto jumped out of bed. Neji was standing inside the doorframe with a serious look on his face.

"Hinata-sama you have over slept, you were due back are the Hyuuga Estate two hours ago." Neji said while walking over to Tenten.

"Tenten… Gai-sensei is looking for us too. We are supposed to head to training field 10 for briefing for our next mission." Turning to face that he believes to be Hinata. "And Hinata, I would suggest stopping for lunch before heading back, the kitchen is being searched for mice again. Come on Tenten lets go." And with that the two walked out the door.

"I bet he just came to make out with her." Ino said as soon as they left.

The rest of the girls and Naruto nodded in response.

"Well Neji did say to eat some lunch right? Wanna head to that Bar-Be-Q place downtown?" Ino said with a grin for the restaurant was on the opposite side of town thus taking much more time then usual.

"Ok, I like the sound of that Ino-san!" Naruto said with a huge "Naruto style" grin plastered on his face and ran off down the hallway to get his clothing.

The rest were left there in a daze.

"She is spending too much time with Naruto don't you think?" Sakura said while the rest just nodded.

* * *

_**The Bar-Be-Q Pit**_

"So what will you girls be having?"

"Well we are all going to have the grilled chicken and veggies. You know how we girls have to watch our weight." Ino informed the waiter.

"Yeah!" The others shouted out at the same time. At this the waiter sweat dropped and walked out to fill the order while thinking, _Weight watchers… oh how they annoy me. But why are they always so cute?_

Turning back from the waiter Ino's eyes narrowed into tight little slits and stared at Naruto. "So Hinata I hear that Kiba is looking for you…"

"Why is that?" Naruto asked like the dim wit he is.

"You have been hanging out with that runt to long Hinata." Kiba suddenly said from the edge or the table. Having heard the girls talking he decided to join them and ask Hinata out on a date.

"D-don't call him a runt!" Naruto said remembering what body he was in at the time.

"I'll call him what he is! What do you see in him anyway? All it ever is with you is Naruto, Naruto, Naruto! What about me?" Kiba nearly shouted at him.

"One reason is because he cares for other's happiness, were as you only care about yourself!" Naruto shot back with his anger rising.

"Then this will make you happy!" Kiba shouted as he slammed his lips into Naruto/ Hinata's lips.

* * *

_**Outside on the Street**_

_Now I have to find that bridge Naruto always meets Kakashi at. But where is it?_ Hinata thought to herself as she walked down the busy street noticing the icy glares from the people around her. _Now at least I know why they hate him… poor Naruto-kun._

Passing by the Bar-Be-Q restaurant she heard someone yelling… then dead silence. The next few moments soon became something from out a movie.

"Byakugan!"

Seconds later yells and screams could be heard from inside the restaurant.

"You kissed me! You pig!"

"Hinata! Calm down, I thought …" WHAM!

"Get back here Kiba!"

"Hinata stop it! It was only a kiss!" SLAM!

"I'm going to kill you Kiba!"

As this was going on Hinata saw people start running out of the building. To her surprise she caught a glimpse of Ino and Sakura running for their lives. Rushing over and grabbing Sakura's arm Hinata asked what was going on.

"Kiba kissed Hinata! And now she is flipping out!"

"Naruto you're the only one to calm her down!" Ino piped in as a chair flew past her head.

Looking back at the direction of the projectile they watched in horror as Kiba's form bursted through the wooden wall sending splinters everywhere. As his body hit the soft earth he jumped up to one leg and started to limp away only to be pegged by a grill in the back of the head. Looking back at the building they say Hinata standing inside the hole, Byakugan blazing and chakra pouring from every pore on her body.

"Well… good luck Naruto!" Ino shouted as she took off toward her house, the dust trail barely keeping up.

* * *

Sorry this took so long! Since school has started here I've been doing homework non-stop every night, not to mention some serious writer's block. About the reviews, I will only post those that ask question of carry a chat comment all others about updating sorry but I will say nothing about them! Sorry! 


End file.
